Glee Guard
by Arthur Lemon
Summary: Rachel's military brat cousin Bruce Punisher comes to Mckinley high which has a few... interesting results, please review.
1. Bruce

Disclaimer: I don't anything

Introducing Bruce Punisher and Michele Berry:

Bruce Punisher once known as Bruce Berry is Rachel Berry's Cousin he changed his last name because he did not like it. He is a military brat and he always wears a gray shirt green army pants, army boots, and an open green army jacket. In fact he has a closet full of gray shirts and green army pants. He lived with Rachel for a while and discovered that she had a multiple personality disorder. She had her real personality Rachel and her second personality Michele. Michele is more dangerous than Rachel in that if you do stuff to her she will get you back but the thing that is scary about Michele is that when Rachel switches personalities from Rachel to Michele her vocal range increases to louder than an opera singers. Michele's voice is so strong that if you are too close to her when she screams at the top of her lungs you will go deaf temporarily. Bruce wanted to keep Rachel safe from bad decisions that he knew Michele was bound to make and he also knew that Michele listened to him more than anyone so one day when they were young Bruce told Michele to stay as Rachel until he said otherwise and many, many, years later he completely forgot.

**In Principles Office:**

Bruce: listen Mr. figgins I am here because as u know I just transferred here and I would like to start a club, now before say no I would like to say that this club will not use any of the school's fund's at all any thing we do with money will be funded solely by me and anyone else who joins.

figgins: and what is this club

Bruce: well it's very simple, I am Rachel Berry's cousin and I know how badly this school's glee club is treated and I would like to start a club dedicated to protecting and helping the glee club in any way I can.

figgins: and u won't use any of the school's fund's

Bruce: not at all

figgins: very well Mr. Punisher u may start this club what do u call it

Bruce: The Glee Guard

figgins would never admit it but he was ecstatic because he had always wanted to help the glee club but he couldn't without spending money and now he can help them and it wouldn't cost him a thing.

figgins: now while I have given u permission a club cannot only have one person.

Bruce: oh I know and I have the perfect person.

figgins: now your club meetings will be at the same time of glee club meetings and in the same room.

Bruce: thank you.

Then he left and he saw it was about time for glee club so he decided to go say hi to Rachel.

**Glee Meeting**

Mr. Shue wrote the word Ballad on the board

Shue: now who can tell me what a ballad is

Kurt: it's a love

Shue: yes but they don't always express love, Ballads are story's set to music which is why their the perfect storm of self expression we sing Ballads in order express feeling we can't get out any other way, now their a new rule at sectionals this year, we have to perform a ballad.

Rachel was about to comment when Bruce walked thru the door she couldn't believe her eye's.

Rachel: OH MY GOD, BRUCE

She ran and hugged him

Bruce: oh okay stop, stop hey little cousin how are you doing.

Rachel: I'm fine but what are you doing here.

Bruce: I'm moving back in with you and transferring here as a sophomore.

Rachel: that's great so when will you start going to school here.

Bruce: tomorrow and not only that but the principle gave me permission to start a new club that is completely unfunded by the school.

Rachel: what kind of club

Bruce: it's called Glee Guard, and it's a club completely dedicated to helping and defending the glee club and figgins has also given me permission to deal with people who mess with you guy's however I see fit so what do you say Rachel want to join.

Rachel was ecstatic

Rachel: yes of course I will, now I will finally be able to teach those idiot's a thing or two, oh and Bruce come and introduce yourself to the glee club.


	2. Michele awakens

Note: I just want you all to remember Michele IS Rachel. Michele is just Rachel's alternate personality that has been dormant since she was a kid.

Bruce was standing in front of the Glee Club

Bruce: hello everyone I am Bruce Punisher, I am Rachel's Cousin and also the official protection of the glee club along with Rachel, I am a military brat and do not worry about Rachel not being able to protect you because I promise she is a great fighter she just never shows it because she doesn't want to get in trouble isn't that right Rachel.

Rachel: that's right and guesses what Bruce will be joining the glee club.

Bruce: WHAT! I never said that.

Rachel: oh come off it Bruce I know you're a good singer.

Bruce: yeah but.

Rachel: no buts, you're joining.

Bruce: fine, what are ya'll doing.

Shuester: glad you asked because that can be your audition, sing a ballad to the glee club.

Bruce thought for a second and smiled

Bruce: I know the perfect one, five o clock world by the vogues, HIT IT

Up every mornin just to keep a job  
I gotta fight my way through the hustling mob  
Sounds of the city poundin in my brain  
While another day goes down the drain

But its a five oclock world when the whistle blows  
No one owns a piece of my time  
And theres a five oclock me inside my clothes  
Thinkin that the world looks fine, yeah

Tradin my time for the pay I get  
Livin on money that I aint made yet  
Ive been goin tryin to make my way  
While I live for the end of the day

Cuz its a five oclock world when the whistle blows  
No one owns a piece of my time, and  
Theres a long-haired girl who waits, I know  
To ease my troubled mind, yeah  
oh my lady, yeah  
oh my lady, yeah  
In the shelter of her arms everythings OK  
When she talks then the world goes slippin away  
And I know the reason I can still go on  
When every other reason is gone,

In my five oclock world she waits for me  
Nothing else matters at all  
Cuz every time my baby smiles at me  
I know thats its all worthwhile,  
yeah oh my lady,  
yeah oh my lady, yeah,

Everyone clapped.

Shuester: wow that was great, you're in, and now we will choose partners.

Finn: I choose Quinn.

Shuester: too easy, your partner's will be chosen by fate.

Everyone went and picked their partner's from a hat and then Finn went up and sighed in relief after picking his partner.

Finn: Rachel.

Rachel was very happy to here that Finn was her partner as was Finn about Rachel but Quinn was not happy about it or the how happy Finn seemed to be at having Rachel as a partner. Finally it was Bruce's turn

Bruce: Kurt.

Kurt smiled because while he wished he was with Finn he was more than happy to do this assignment with Rachel's hot cousin. Bruce was thinking of what he could sing to this guy when he remembered something.

Bruce's mind: oh no, I completely forgot about Michele, I just hope nothing happens to awaken her.

Then the bell rang

**time skip – Finn & Rachel going to practice ballads **

they were walking through the hall when they got hit with a slushy but what happened next was unexpected by everyone. Rachel turned around at the guy who was walking away and suddenly her temper flared and unknown to everyone that slushy had finally woken up Michele.

Michele: HEY ASSHOLE

The guy turned around just to be punched in the face by Michele then she got on top of him and just kept punching him when she was eventually pulled off him by Finn

Finn: what's wrong with you Rachel.

Michele: I'm teaching him not to mess with the glee club or the glee guard which in case you forgot is a new club dedicated to protecting and helping the glee club that is made up of me and my cousin and we will not take any crap from anyone, now let's practice Finn.

Nobody new what to say, they were all in shock. and didn't know what to do as Finn and Michele walked away.

**Finn & Michele practicing ballads **

They were in the auditorium

Michele: yo Finn why don't you sit down and I will sing my ballad to you.

Finn: alright cool

**Sweat baby, sweat baby**

Ahh, crush, ahhh

Sweat baby, sweat baby, sex is a Texas drout  
me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would singabout  
So put you hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two hand touch you want it rough you're outof bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle Househashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca Colastock you are  
incline  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Get horny now

Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket  
Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuckit  
Hieroglyphics? Let me be specific, I wanna be down in your SouthSeas  
But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "SmallCraft  
Advisory"  
So if I capzise on your thigh high tide B-5 you sunk mybattleship  
Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip  
So show me yours, I'll show you mine "tool time" you'll Love justlike  
Lyle  
And then we do it doggy style so we can watch "X-files"

Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Get horny now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Do it again now  
You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals  
So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel  
Get horny now

Finn knew that he had feelings for Rachel but unfortunately he could not do anything about it because of Quinn and also he noticed that there seems to be another side to Rachel not seen before now and from what he is seeing he absolutely loves every part, side, and/or Personality of Rachel. Finn also knew that he loved Quinn but he did not love every part of her like he did Rachel.


	3. Practice

Note: I have no idea if the songs I put on here are ballads or not and also please forgive me if Rachel, NOT Michele, Rachel is a little out of character.

Finn was sitting there after Michele got done singing the bad touch and he was forced to cross his legs which made Michele smile.

Michele: I've never seen you cross your legs before Finn.

Finn: uh well, after that song I just kind of felt like it.

Michele smiled wider and walked toward him.

Michele: you know Finn, I know that if a guy crosses his legs after a girl sings a song like that, there's a certain reason why and guess what, I know what that reason is.

Finn got nervous

Finn: you do

Michele: yeah Finn and I'm not offended I'm actually a little… flattered.

She is now real close to her face and he can't hold it in any longer and kisses her but little does he know this triggers another personality change and so Rachel pulls back having felt Finn's development she blushes.

Rachel: wow Finn.

Finn blushes and starts looking more uncomfortable than usual.

Rachel: well, um, do you want to practice your ballad.

Finn: uh, yeah, just a second.

And then after a few seconds Finn stood up, Rachel sat down and Finn looked at her.

The power of love is a curious thing  
make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
more than a feeling, that's the power of love

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
power of love that keeps you home at night

You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
that's the power makes the world go'round

And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life

They say that all in love is fair  
yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
when it gets hold of you  
and with a little help from above  
you feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it ?  
Hmmm

It don't take money and it don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
you won't feel nothin' till you feel  
you feel the power, just FEEL the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
feel the power of love

Rachel clapped

Rachel: that was wonderfull.

Finn: thanks.

Rachel: Finn I can't take this anymore.

Finn: what.

Rachel shighed heavily.

Rachel: look, I know how it really happened.

Finn: how what happened.

Rachel: quinn's pregnancy.

Finn: what, how do you know how it really happened.

Rachel: I accidently overheard you and Quinn but chose not to say anything because I felt it wasn't my place and I still, which is why I will not say anything except that I want you to please just google the likelyhood of it happening like that.

Finn: are you saying Quinn cheated on me.

Rachel: I'm not saying anything Finn, I'm just worried.

Finn thought he should be made at her for suggesting that Quinn might of cheated on him but when he thought about it, maybe he should check it out.

Finn: I think I will check it out.

Later that night Finn was searching the internet and found out that it is possible, just not under the circumstances he was in. Finn get's extremely pissed and plans to get things straight tomorrow.

**Note: sorry for how short these chapters are but I just hope you like theme and please review. **

**Next Chapter: see the confrontation about the baby and also see what happens when **

**Ms.**** Berry wakes up as Michele. **


	4. baby's & ballads

Michele woke up with a sense of joy because she had never woken up in bed and in the morning but the main reason she was so happy was because she would finally be able to choose what she wore instead of Rachel, so she walked over to the closet and got out a pair of skinny jeans, a black leather tank top, and high heals. She went over to a full length mirror.

Michele: so hot.

She proceeded to head for school, and when she got there everybody was staring at her but there was only one man she wanted to impress, and he was currently yelling at Quinn.

**Rewind to Finn waking up**

Finn awoke and instantly remembered what he had discovered the previous night.

Finn: I have to find out who it was.

After Finn got ready he realized he wasn't nearly as angry as he should be and that he was actually kind of, peaceful, but he figured that would probably go away when he talked to Quinn, and boy was he right.

**Flash foreword to school **

Finn was walking down the hallway looking for Quinn and eventually found her at her locker.

Finn: Quinn I need to talk to you.

Quinn: what is it Finn.

Finn: something has been bugging me for a while so last night I looked it up and I went to several sites but they all said the same thing.

Quinn: what are talking about?

Finn started to raise his voice.

Finn: I'm talking about the fact that all the sites I went to said that a girl can get pregnant the way you said you did it's just extremely unlikely, but they also said that it's impossible in the circumstances we were in.

Quinn knew that Finn had realized that the baby was not his like she knew he might.

Quinn: I'm sorry Finn, Puck and I were.

Finn: PUCK, PUCK'S THE FATHER.

Quinn tried to talk to him but he ran off not realizing that Michele and many other people had seen the whole thing. Michele watched Finn run off and ran after him knowing exactly what he was going to do, he was going to beat up puck and she knew he would probably get suspended for it because only her and Bruce were allowed beat up people so she took off after him for the reason that she may be Rachel's alternate personality but she still cared about Finn exactly as much as Rachel did.

Michele's mind: this just had to be the one day where I wake up first and because of that I just had to where these stupid heels.

She sees him.

Michele: FINN.

He turned around to see Michele.

Finn: WHAT IS IT RACHEL?

Michele: don't do this Finn, don't go after Puck, just calm down Finn, it'll be alright, just calm down.

Michele changed back to Rachel right after she said that.

Rachel: Finn.

He didn't know what it was but staring at Rachel's gorgeous eyes calmed him down.

Finn: we should get to Glee rehearsal.

Rachel: you sure.

Finn: yeah.

**Glee rehearsal **

Finn walked over to Puck.

Finn: puck I know you're the real father and I was mad, but I calmed down.

Puck was surprised that Finn knew but decided to just forget it and hope they were still cool.

Puck: so what are you going to do?

Finn: I broke up with Quinn and wanted to tell you that we're not cool.

Mr. Shue walked in.

Shue: alright guys who has got something to show me.

Rachel: oh, we do Mr. Shue.

Shue: alright Rachel and Finn show us what you got.

They got in the front of glee Finn sat down as Rachel prepared to sing her ballad.

**Ooh  
Ooh  
Oh, oh  
Ooh  
Ooh**

Stop touchin' me without permission  
Don't disobey, answer to me  
Said if you wanna play, follow direction  
We do this my way, my way, my way

What do you really want  
What do you wanna know  
What do you wanna see  
Where do you wanna go  
If you leave it to me, we will not go slow  
I got places to be  
When you ready let me know

I'm just a little bossy  
I like it how I like it when I like it and that's how it is  
I'm just a little bossy  
You got a problem wit it  
If I want it I get it now

La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy  
La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy

Trust me, you want me happy  
Punishment can be severe  
Please me, and I will gladly  
Brighten up your atmosphere

Let me shine for you  
Huh, huh  
Let me shine for you  
Oh, oh  
Only if I want to

I'm just a little bossy  
I like it how I like it when I like it and that's how it is  
I'm just a little bossy  
You got a problem wit it  
If I want it I get it now

La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy  
La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't tell me no  
Don't tell me no...

I'm just a little bossy  
I like it how I like it when I like it and that's how it is  
I'm just a little bossy  
You got a problem wit it  
If I want it I get it now

La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy  
La la la la  
La la la la (I get it now)  
La la la la  
I'm just a little bossy

I'm just a little bossy  
I'm just a little bossy

Everyone clapped and then Finn got up to sing his ballad

**Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her**

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Yes I can see her  
Cause every girl in here wanna be her  
Oh shes a diva  
I feel the same and I wanna meet her

They say she low down  
Its just a rumor and I don't believe em  
They say she needs to slow down  
The baddest thing around town

She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before  
Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood whore  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful  
The way that booty movin' I can't take no more  
Have to stop what i'm doin so I can pull her close  
I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful

Damn girl  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn girl

Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
A sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch  
Damn you'se a sexy bitch

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard, Finn had just sung a song to her about how hot she was.

Note: if you wanna see the outfit I was trying to describe at the beginning of this chapter then go to youtube and search lea michele- I love rock and roll. also please tell me if you want more Bruce or not**.**


	5. revelations

After Finn got done singing he looked at Rachel and could've sworn that he saw something, like a change or something but didn't have enough time to analyze it as Rachel came running up to him and kissed him on the lips, this whole thing was to much for Quinn to handle.

Quinn's mind: I don't believe this, I lost to Rachel, I'd rather lose to Kurt than lose to Rachel, she is the most hated person in school, how could Finn leave me for Rachel of all people.

Rachel pulled away.

Michele: (in a whisper) I need to talk to you later, so come to my house after school.

Finn: alright.

Finn didn't know whether it was how she was dressed or something else but he just could not seem to say no to Rachel today, it was really weird because he knew he should not be this calm after what just happened with Quinn let alone thinking about Rachel so perversely, it was like his feelings for Quinn just disappeared and his feelings for Rachel were increased, it was all really weird, then Bruce and Kurt got up.

Kurt: we're next Mr. Shue.

Shue: alright, let's see what you got.

Bruce: alright, let's get this over with.

My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right

My first love  
You're every breath that I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh yes  
You will always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

no no no no

And love  
I'll be the fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
'Cause baby  
You mean the world to me  
I know I've found in you  
My endless love

do do do do do

And love  
I'll be that fool  
For you  
I'm sure  
That you know I don't mind  
No yeah yeah yes  
You'll be the only one  
'Cause no, no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love My love, my love  
My endless love  
My love

Bruce was feeling dirty, like he wanted to take a shower after the song ended, expecially with how Kurt was looking at him, it just made him uncomfortable but he wasn't the only one, the whole glee club was feeling uncomfortable and was glad when it was over.

Bruce's mind: OK, I am going to have to talk to him later.

**Later that night **

Rachel was standing infront of her mirror talking to her self.

Rachel: why did you do this to me Michele, I can't tell Finn I love him I'm not even sure about my feeling's yet so how could I tell Finn I love him.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: of course you can, I was trying to help you.

Rachel: well that kiss w, I mean you gave him really did feel nice.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: it seems your going crazy again.

Rachel: no, I just… it seems that I have more than one thing to tell him tonight.

Just then the doorbell rang and she ran down.

Rachel: I got it.

Rachel opened the door to see Finn standing there.

Rachel: hi Finn, come in.

Finn came in and they went up to her room.

Rachel: Ok Finn there are a few thing's I have to tell you and the first is that I love you and I know you literally just broke up with Quinn but I simply can't hold it in any longer and I was wandering if you would consider being my boyfriend.

Finn: well I've been thinking too and I think I would like to be your boyfriend.

Rachel smiled and sighed.

Rachel: I'm so happy to here you say that but now I need to tell you something else.

Finn got a little worried.

Finn: what is it.

Rachel: well the truth is I have a multiple personality that I got when I was a kid after being kidnapped, I don't remember any details but all I do know is that when I got back home I had an MPD, she has been dorment ever since I was a kid but recently she has woken back up.

Finn was taking all this in until finally he looked at her and smiled.

Finn: well that does explane a few things.

Rachel was confused.

Rachel: what, you mean you don't care.

Finn: no Rachel, I don't.

They kissed and Finn decided to stay the night.

**Earlier that day **

Kurt was at his locker when Bruce came up to him.

Kurt: oh hey Bruce.

Bruce: look Kurt I know you like but I want to tell you right now that I am not gay and I do not like you like that, also I wish to inform you that happen to know for a fact that you are the only gay person in this entire school so please let's just be friends.

Bruce then walked away leaving kurt to his thoughts.

**Note: ****Ok reader's please tell what you think of the Bruce/Kurt thing and PLEASE tell me if and how you want it to develope.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEAAAAASE REVIEW.**


	6. Good Morning

Note: the Bruce and Kurt thing will be a kind of side story to the Rachel/Finn story and also from now on I will not be going with the story at all.

It was Saturday and Rachel was just getting up when she saw Finn sleeping beside her, she smiled and got up to take a shower.

Rachel: I never thought I would say this but I'm actually happy that I have Michele because if it weren't for her then I don't what would have happened.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: so your finally starting to appreciate me huh.

Rachel: no, get out of my head Michele.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: oh Rachel, you know I will always be here, inside your head.

Rachel: NO, STOP IT.

Finn ran into the bathroom

Finn: you ok Rachel I heard you scream.

Rachel: I'm fine Finn, it's nothing, I just.

Finn: what.

Rachel: nothing, nothing at all.

Finn: you sure.

Rachel: yeah.

Finn: alright, well I think I better get going.

Rachel: NO! uh what I mean is, can I come meet your mom.

Finn: yeah, come on Rachel.

**At Finn's house **

Finn and Rachel arrived at his house and went in then his mom saw them.

Finn: mom, this is Rachel.

Finn's mom: oh, hi Rachel, are you his knew girlfriend.

Finn: wait mom, how did you know I broke up with Quinn.

Finn's mom: I didn't, I just hoped, I never liked that Quinn girl.

Rachel: well Ms. Hudson I am Rachel Berry and I am indeed Finn's girlfriend and I just want to know that I love your son very much and will try my best to make him happy.

Finn's mom gasped and hugged Rachel

Finn's mom: oh you are absolutely adorable.

Finn: uuh mom could you stop please.

Finn's mom: oh sorry honey but anyway I was about to go to the store so you two behave.

Finn: we will

But Finn didn't know that, that one phrase made Michele come out and so Michele made Finn take her up his room and when they were there she pinned up against a wall trapping him in an intense make-out session.

Finn's mind: this must be Michele.

Michele's mind: god his lips feel so nice.

**Scene skip**

They were both laying on Finn's bed breathing heavily. 

Finn: wow Rachel, that was amazing.

Michele: yeah, I know.

Finn: you know Rachel, I know everyone thinks I'm an idiot but I'm not and I am actually educated in sex.

Michele: what are you trying to say.

Finn: I know your not a virgin.

And Michele switched back to Rachel.

Rachel: how.

Finn: well I know that when a girl first has sex it is supposed to hurt and she should have a kind of wall but you didn't have either.

Rachel: dang it... I, I don't like to talk about it.

Finn: Rachel I don't care about you not being a virgin but I do care about the fact that you lied and let me think you were.

Rachel: I was raped when I was a kid.

Finn was shocked.

Finn: what.

Rachel: remember when I said I disappeared for a while when I was a kid, well I really don't remember it like I said but the one thing I do know is I was raped.

Finn: I'm sorry I.

Rachel: it's ok Finn; I don't remember it so it's fine.

Finn: you sure.

Rachel: yeah Finn, it was years ago and I don't remember it.

**Scene skip – Monday – Glee Club**

Mr. Shue was about to give the assignment for the week when Kurt raised his hand.

Shue: what is it Kurt.

Kurt: well before you give the assignment I would like to sing a song that I feel I need kind of need to sing.

Shue: uuh, alright Kurt, go for it.

Kurt stood up in front of the Glee Club.

I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no

You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine

I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

I want you I don't want anybody else  
And when I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh, ooh, oo, oo. ahh

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

Bruce's eyes were wide, his mouth was open and he was basically in shock.

Shue: uum, nice Kurt.

Kurt: thanks Mr. Shue.

But Kurt just kept looking at Bruce.


	7. Hell no

Rachel was walking downstairs to get some breakfast before school when she saw Bruce come up to her.

Bruce: I'm leaving Rachel.

Rachel: what, why.

Bruce: look Rachel, I know said I would stay but after that number Kurt did yesterday I realized that I am trained to deal with a lot of situations, except him.

Rachel: oh I'm sorry Bruce; well it was good to see you.

Bruce: yeah.

**Time Skip **

After Bruce left everything went by as if he wasn't gone until that is that Kurt left immediately after they won sectionals.

Rachel was in the library when she ran into Jesse St. James.

Rachel: you're Jesse St. James from Vocal Adrenaline.

Jesse: and your Rachel Berry, your rendition on Barbara's don't rain on my parade was flawed, you lack her emotional depth.

Rachel knew he was hitting on her but couldn't seem to tell him off when all of the sudden someone punched him face and when Rachel looked up she saw Bruce.

Rachel: oh my god Bruce, what are you doing here.

Bruce: well I have two things to tell you, first, I started dating Kurt and two, I found your mom.

Rachel was in utter shock because not only did it turn out Bruce was Gay but he found her mom.

Bruce: and Rachel, I'm bisexual, not gay and also I discovered that your mom is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel: how did you find out?

Bruce: it's complicated.

Rachel: well how did you end up dating Kurt?

Bruce: it's complicated.

Rachel: how did you realize you were bisexual?

Bruce: it's complicated.

Rachel: oookay.

Bruce: I just need to talk to Jesse St. Jackass for second.

Bruce looked down at Jesse who was on the ground.

Bruce: hey Jesse, I think you go back to Vocal Adrenaline now.

Jesse: (groan) yeah.

Bruce: now get out of here.

Jesse got up and ran out.

Rachel: you back for good this time.

Bruce: maybe, but listen Rachel I want you to approach your mom very carefully, think hard about how you're going to do this ok.

Rachel: alright.

**Scene skip – Glee Club**

Everyone was introduced to Jesse.

Jesse's mind: oh god, after that encounter with Bruce I really feel I should go back to Vocal Adrenaline but I promised Miss Corcoran I would do this, so I will.

Jesse: hey Mr. Shuester I would like to sing a song to Rachel.

Shue: great, go ahead

But before he could do anything Bruce busted in.

Bruce: MAYBE I WASN'T CLEAR JESSE, YOU STAY AWAY FROM RACHEL, SHE ALREADY KNOWS ABOUT HER MOM SO YOU CAN JUST GO BACK TO VOCAL ADRENALINE ALREADY.

Jesse's mind: holy shit, I've got to get out of here before he kicks my ass.

And with that thought Jesse ran out of the choir room and out of the school after that everyone except Mr. Shue clapped and cheered for what Bruce just did and the fact that he was back but what happened next made everyone even Rachel fall silent, Kurt came down and kissed Bruce.

Bruce turned to everyone in Glee.

Bruce: ok guys I have a number that I think would be good to use at Regionals.

**Rachel: what is it?**

Bruce smiled.

**Scene skip**

Why is everbody always pickin' on me?

The morn' that I was born my old man beat up the doctor  
He clocked the doctor cause the doctor said I looked like Chewbacca  
The doctor said sir you're misled sir which infers you mistook me  
I did not mean your lovely wife was shackin' up with a wookie  
What I mean is Wolverine is less hairy than your son  
He's looks like Chewie Baba Booey Baba Booey and Hong Kong Phooey all in one  
To put it mild your new-born child's completely nutty fu-fu lookin'  
I'd shove him back into the oven until he is done cookin'  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause my fifteen year-old cousin has less acne  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Ain't brushed them teeth since 1983  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you got the grooming habits of a chimpanzee  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you're white but you got a nose like Bill Cosby  
Why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Always pickin' and rippin' apart poor ol' Jimmy Pop Ali  
I got a schnoz like the 'Cos' but there's a lot more wrong with you  
So back me up Bill yea and you're ugly too  
So what if I brush my teeth with a piece of cheddar cheese  
Or where a fish net shirt by Chams with my Sergio Valenti jeans  
And my mirror never lies but it always verifies  
I got more cheese and pepperoni than a homemade pizza pie  
You compare me to a Monchichi but I don't understand  
Why I'm scorned like I'm deformed like the Elephant Man  
And yea I took my mom to the prom but hey she asked me first  
But at least this time I didn't find my date in the back of a hearse  
About as popular with the girls with Englebert Humperdink  
And that might be 'cause everybody calls me Shrinky Dink  
I know I'm known as Polaroid I'm not a total retard  
It's cause I'm done in sixty seconds and you'll still want it enlarged  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause ya wore velour flares until the late Eighties  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you run like a girl and sit down to pee  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause your only school chum was the lunch lady  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
You took your mom to the prom but still got lucky  
Like that episode where Gilligan gets sick of being teased  
And he breaks into the Professor's lab and makes some LSD  
Peaks freaks and eats the Skipper's brains then beats Ginger with coconuts  
As Mr. Howell and Lovey burn alive inside their grass hut  
Oh he'll kill again that Gilligan they he should of let him be  
And like a postal clerk I'll go beserk if you don't stop teasing me  
See the trick is only pick on those that can't do you no harm  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause my fifteen year-old cousin has less acne  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Ain't brushed them teeth since 1983  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you got the grooming habits of a chimpanzee  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you're white but you got a nose like Bill Cosby  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause ya wore velour flares until the late Eighties  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause you run like a girl and sit down to pee  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause your only school chum was the lunch lady  
But why's everbody always pickin' on me?  
Cause no one likes you monkey boy.

Note: I am going to be having all the songs be done the same way regardless of how many characters are performing it, please review.


	8. Shelby

Shelby Corcoran was in the Carmel High Auditorium alone going over the new number she was going to have V.A. perform when Jesse came running in.

Jesse: Miss Corcoran.

Shelby: what is it Jesse, shouldn't you be at McKinley right now.

Jesse: I know, but I can't go back there.

Shelby: why not.

Jesse: its Rachel's cousin.

Shelby: what about him.

Jesse: if I try to get close to Rachel like you want me to, I'm afraid of what he will do to me.

Shelby: oh, come on Jesse, what's he goanna do.

Jesse: I'm not sure, but he's already punched twice and just one hit from him hurts , a great deal.

Shelby: Jesse, you have to do this, there's no other way for me to reunite with her.

Jesse: I know, but.

Just then Bruce and Rachel walked in.

Bruce: (whisper) don't worry Rachel, I'm right here.

Rachel: HEY MISS CORCORAN.

Shelby: what are you doing here?

Rachel: I'm your daughter.

Shelby was shocked that Rachel knew.

Shelby: how did you know that?

Bruce: I told her.

Shelby: so you're Bruce.

Bruce: you know who I am.

Shelby: yeah, Jesse told me you attacked him.

Bruce: yes I did, but the reason I did that was because I am aware that you cannot approach Rachel until she is eighteen, and I also know that you wanted Jesse to get close to Rachel so that he could eventually lead her to approaching you but the thing is Rachel is in a relationship right now and I refuse to have Jesse St. Jackass over their ruin it.

Shelby: how do you all this.

Bruce: I can't say.

Shelby: what can you say?

Bruce: well, do you remember a girl by the name of Michele Berry.

Shelby: yes, she was a child that despite her age and inexperience won several singing competitions against people more than twice her age.

Bruce: let's just say she is.

He looked at Rachel.

Bruce: close to us.

Shelby turned to Jesse.

Shelby: Jesse could you give us some time alone.

Jesse left.

Bruce: I think I'll head out too Rachel.

Bruce Left.

Rachel: before we do anything, I just want to sing with you.

Shelby: really.

Rachel: we may or may not be able to have a relationship but it's always been kind of a dream of mine to sing with my mother.

Shelby: ok.

They went on to the stage.

I don't feel as if I know you  
You take up all my time  
The days are long and the nights will throw you away  
Coz the sun don't shine  
Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day  
Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play

We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away  
And it's never gonna be the same  
Cuz the years are falling by like the rain  
And it's never gonna be the same  
'Til the life I knew comes to my house and says  
Hello!

There ain't no sense in feeling lonely  
They got no faith in you  
But I've got a feeling you still owe me  
So wipe the shit from your shoes  
Nobody ever mentions the weather can make or break your day  
Nobody ever seems to remember life is a game we play

We live in the shadows and we had the chance and threw it away  
And it's never gonna be the same  
Cos the years are falling by like the rain  
And it's never gonna be the same  
'Til the life I knew comes to my house and says  
Hello!  
Hello! Says it's good to be back, good to be back!  
Hello!  
Hello! Says it's good to be back, good to be back!  
Hello!  
Hello! Says it's good to be back, good to be back!

Hello!  
Hello!  
Hello!

The song finished and Rachel looked at here mother and changed into Michele almost immediatley after the song finished.

Michele: can I move in with you.

Shelby: what.

Michele: well I still have two years of high school left after this year and I just thought that it might be good if we got to know each other, not as mother and daughter but as good friends.

Shelby smiled.

Shelby: I'd like that.

Michele: well I've gotta be getting back, later Shelby.

Shelby: later Rachel.

**Time Skip**

Rachel and Shelby were in their apartment moving Rachel's

Shelby: so how did your dad's feel about this.

Rachel: they were surprisingly supportive.

Shelby: that's great but listen, we have to talk about your clothes.

Rachel: what about them.

Shelby: well as far as I've seen you have two styles that you alternate between, innocent and slutty, I believe you should have a style that is not too innocent but not too slutty.

Rachel: what did you have in mind.

Shelby: high heels, leggings, a push up bra, and a woman's trench coat.

Rachel: so are we going shopping.

Shelby: we're going shopping.

**Time Skip**

Mr. Shue walked in to the Glee Club.

Shue: were's Rachel.

Right when he said that Rachel walked in wearing black high heels, black leggings, and a pink woman's trench coat with a black undershirt that wasn't really noticable.

Rachel: sorry I'm late guys.

Finn: Rachel, you look great.

Rachel: thanks Finn.

Rachel went and sat down beside Finn.

Shue: your assignment this week is for you guys to come up with a Madonna number and for you girls to come up with a Nirvana number.

Everyone was confused by this.

Finn: why.

Shue: I believe you all need to learn gendre equality and I think this is a good way to teach it.

Rachel: well if that's our assignment can I do mine now.

Shue: sure.

Rachel stood up.

Sell the kids for food  
Weather changes moods  
Spring is here again  
Reproductive glands

He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he dont know what it means  
Dont know what it means  
And I say

And I say

Yeah

We can have some more  
Nature is a whore  
Bruises on the fruit  
Tender age in bloom

He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he dont know what it means  
Dont know what it means  
And I say

And I say

Yeah

He's the one who likes all our pretty songs  
And he likes to sing along  
And he likes to shoot his gun  
But he dont know what it means  
Dont know what it means  
And I say

And I say

Yeah

Note: please tell me if there are to many time skips.


	9. cold sweat

It was late at night and Rachel was sleeping in her bed dreaming of becoming a star when Michele started talking to her inside her head.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: Rachel.

Rachel: (groan)

Michele inside Rachel's mind: you think you can be a star.

Rachel: yes.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: you can't be a star; you'll be stuck in this town forever.

Rachel: no.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: you don't deserve to be a star or have Finn.

Rachel: no.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: Finn doesn't love you.

Rachel: no.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: give up.

Rachel shot up sweating profusely.

Rachel: NO!

Shelby ran in.

Shelby: Rachel what's wrong.

Rachel: it was nothing.

Shelby: you probably woke up half the town with that scream, now what's wrong.

Rachel: it's just…Michele.

Shelby: who?

Rachel: (sigh) Michele is my alternate personality, she has been dormant since I was a kid but, recently she's woken back up.

Shelby: is there anyway to make her dormant again.

Rachel: I don't know.

Shelby: anything I can do.

Rachel: yeah, help me change the sheets.

They changed the sheets.

Rachel: I've got to take a shower.

Shelby: at this hour.

Rachel: I'm too hot and sweaty to go back to bed right now.

Shelby: alright.

**Time skip**

In Glee Club Kurt was about sing his song.

Finn: (whisper) hey Rachel you okay, you seem out of it today.

Rachel: (whisper) I'm fine.

Things haven't been the same  
Since you came into my life  
You found a way to touch my soul  
And I'm never, ever, ever gonna let it go  
Happiness lies in your own hand  
It took me much too long to understand  
How it could be  
Until you shared your secret with me  
Mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over me  
My baby's got a secret  
You gave me back the paradise  
That I thought I lost for good  
You helped me find the reasons why  
It took me by surprise that you understood  
You knew all along  
What I never wanted to say  
Until I learned to love myself  
I was never ever lovin' anybody else  
Happiness lies in your own hand  
It took me much too long to understand  
How it could be  
Until you shared your secret with me  
Mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over me  
My baby's got a secret  
Mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over me  
My baby's got a secret  
Happiness lies in your own hand  
It took me much too long to understand  
How it could be  
Until you shared your secret with me  
Mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over me  
My baby's got a secret  
Mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over, mmm mmm  
Something's comin' over me  
My baby's got a secret  
Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret  
Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret  
Mmm mmm, my baby's got a secret for me  
Mmm mmm, mmm mmm, mmm mmm

Finn and Rachel were walking together.

Finn: Rachel I know you said your fine but I can see in your eyes that somethings wrong.

Rachel: it's nothing for you to worry about.

Finn: you sure.

Rachel: yes Finn it's alright.

Finn: okay.

**that night.**

It was similar to last night but this time she was tosing and turning and thrashing around so shelby came in and shook her.

Shelby: Rachel, Rachel wake up.

She woke up, once again sweating.

Shelby: Rachel, you know this can't go on.

Rachel: I know but, what do I do.

Shelby: I don't know, but you do need to tell Finn.

Rachel:but I just don't wanna worry him.

Shelby: Rachel, that's not why you won't tell him.

Rachel: what do you mean.

Shelby: you're a good actor Rachel, but I can tell that you are simply afraid of losing him.

Rachel: fine Shelby, I'll tell him.

Shelby: trust me Rachel, it'll fine.

**Morning just before first period**

Rachel walked up to Finn who was at his locker.

Rachel: Finn, I have something.

Finn: yeah.

Rachel: (sigh) well, Michele has been talking to me lately.

Finn: what has been saying.

Rachel: a lot of things, and I've been waking up late and sweating because of it then unable get to get back to sleep and the thing is.

Finn: what is it, I want to help you Rachel, I love you.

Rachel smiled.

Finn: I'm going insane.


	10. crazy bitch

Finn: what?

Rachel: I'm going insane.

Finn: how?

Rachel: oh come on Finn, you should know, it's Michele.

Finn: is there anything we can do.

Rachel: I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to Bruce but, I doubt it.

Finn: Rachel I want you to know, I will stand by you no matter what.

Rachel smiled.

Rachel: thank you Finn, I might be okay after all.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: no you won't.

Rachel: Finn, there's something else.

Finn: what.

Rachel: Either me or Michele will eventually become the permanent personality.

Finn: what?

Rachel: I will go insane like I said but in addition to that one of us; either me or Michele will take over, permanently.

Finn: I…

Rachel held up her finger.

Rachel: there's more.

Finn: more.

Rachel: yeah, even if we somehow stop me from going crazy there's still a possibility that Michele could take me over for good.

Finn didn't know what to say.

Rachel: listen Finn, you can't tell anybody.

Finn: but.

Rachel: no buts, look, if you tell anybody then the next time Michele takes over she will come after you and I don't want you to get hurt.

Finn: I have to.

Rachel: no you don't.

Finn stays silent for a while.

Finn: ok.

Rachel: (sigh) thank you.

Rachel kissed Finn and walked off to first period.

**Time Skip**

For awhile things actually went pretty well until that is that Michele started talking to Rachel more and Rachel started to go a little crazy.

Everyone was in Glee.

Shue: okay guys, your assignment this week is to find a song that defines you, where you are in your life right now.

Rachel's mind: I know just the song.

Rachel: Mr. Shue.

Shue: you wanna perform now Rachel.

Rachel: can I.

Shue: go ahead.

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I'm crying, I'm crying  
I can't go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right?  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
Nothings alright, nothing is fine  
Cant go on, living this way  
Nothings alright

Everyone was sitting there in shock with there mouths wide open.

Shue: Rachel, that can't be a song that defines you.

Rachel looked at Shue.

Rachel: and if it is.

Shue: I think you should go see the counslor.

Rachel: no.

Shue: Rachel, if that song defines where you are in your life right now then something is obviously wrong.

Rachel: Mr. Shue you said to sing a song defining were we are in our lives right now so I did it but that does not mean I want any help dealing with it.

Shue: if your sure.

Rachel: thank you.

Finn raised his hand.

Shue: you ready too Finn.

Finn: yeah Mr. Shue, actually I've been wanting to sing this for a while.

Rachel, my belle.  
These are words that go together well,  
My Rachel .

Rachel, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.

I love you, I love you, I love you.  
That's all I want to say.  
Until I find a way  
I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand.

Rachel, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.

I need to, I need to, I need to.  
I need to make you see,  
Oh, what you mean to me.  
Until I do I'm hoping you will  
Know what I mean.

I love you...

I want you, I want you, I want you.  
I think you know by now  
I'll get to you somehow.  
Until I do I'm telling you so  
You'll understand.

Rachel, my belle.  
Sont des mots qui vont très bien ensemble,  
Très bien ensemble.

I will say the only words I know that  
You'll understand, my Rachel. 

Rachel ran to Finn and gave him a big wet French kiss.

Rachel: I didn't know you knew French.

Finn: I don't, I just memorized those lines in the song.

Rachel: just for me.

Finn: just for you.

Mr. Shue looked over at Kurt.

Shue: hey Kurt, do you know where Bruce is he hasn't been to school in a while.

Michele then took over when she heard Bruce's name.

Michele's mind: that's right, I finally remember, Bruce is the reason I was dormant all those years.

Michele then got an evil smile on her face.

Kurt: no Mr. Shue I have no idea where he's been.

Bruce walked in.

Michele turned to Bruce.

Michele: BRUCE!

Bruce's mind: oh shit, Michele must've remembered I was the one who made her dormant.

Bruce knew he beat Rachel in a fight but not Michele.

He ran away from her.

She chased after him.

They were both running down the halls.

Girl 1: damn, look at her run in those heels.

Girl 2: I didn't think anyone could run in heels like that.

Girl 1: me neither.

Michele tackled Bruce.

Guy 3: nice tackle.

Michele started punching him repeatedly until Finn pulled her off him.

Michele inhaled.

Bruce: oh shit.

Michele: .


	11. Rachel vs Michele

Michele: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ear busting scream echoed through the hallway and Finn immediately let go of Michele but Bruce acted quickly and knocked her out.

Bruce: you okay Finn.

Finn: what?

Bruce: damn it, he must have gone temporarily deaf.

**Scene Skip**

Bruce walked back in to the Glee Club.

Bruce: everything's alright now but Finn and Rachel won't be back for a while.

Kurt: what happened to Rachel, why did she freak out like that?

Bruce: okay everyone, I have to tell you the truth, Rachel is going insane.

Mercedes: since when?

Bruce: I can't say for sure but I can tell you all that when she comes back that we all need to help her.

Shue: so Bruce where were you.

Bruce: I was setting up an appointment for arty.

Shue: what kind of appointment.

Arty: let me explain Mr. Shue, you see Bruce came to yesterday and talked to me about a friend he made in the military who is a doctor who he thinks can help me walk again.

Everyone was shocked.

Shue: how.

Bruce: I'm sorry I can't say any more to anyone but Arty since he's the one who's goanna have the surgery.

Shue: Bruce, are you sure this friend of yours can really do this.

Bruce: absolutely.

Shue: well if you're sure Arty.

Arty: I am.

**Meanwhile with Finn and Rachel**

Michele had turned back into Rachel and was currently driving home with Finn in the passengers' seat, they reached Finns house and Rachel went up to the house and explained what happened.

Finn's Mom: oh my god Rachel, we need to get you a therapist, I can make an appointment for you if you want.

Rachel wasn't too happy about going to a therapist but she knew if she wanted to continue to see Finn she had to.

Rachel: thanks Mrs. Hudson, I'd appreciate it.

**Time Skip**

A few weeks went by and Arty came back from the surgery and everyone was happy that it was a success but what absolutely astounded everyone was that he was actually a really good dancer. Finn and Rachel came back to school as if nothing had happened and the therapy was working surprisingly well, to a point where Rachel had been able to through help from Finn, Shelby, and her therapist she was able to save herself from going insane but not from Michele, Michele had not taken over yet but she soon might and Regionals was three days away.

Shue: okay guys, sue is going to be one of the judges, but I still think we have a chance to win, Rachel.

Rachel: alright guys, I have a song that we're goanna use to beat Vocal Adrenaline.

Shue passed out the song to everyone.

Puck: are sure about this song.

Rachel: yes I am, trust me.

**Time Skip **

Everyone was getting ready to perform, they were all nervous about the song choice but their was nothing they could do about it now, they just had to trust Rachel.

**Meanwhile with Rachel **

She was in the bathroom fighting with Michele.

Rachel: damn it Michele, stop it.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: I will be in control.

Rachel: get out of my head.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: never, just give up.

Rachel: get out.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: give me control.

Rachel: get out.

Michele inside Rachel's mind: give up.

Rachel: GET OUT.

**Scene Skip**

The lights were out as they all went out onto the stage, being on the stage their fears were washed away and they were ready as the light came on.

I'm not the brightest crayon in the box  
Everyone says I'm dumber than a bag of rocks  
I barely even know how to put on my own pants  
But I'm a genius in France (yeah), genius in France, genius in France

Hoom chaka laka  
Hoom chaka laka  
Hoom chaka

I may not be the sharpest hunk of cheese  
I got a negative number on my SATs  
I'm not good looking and I don't know how to dance  
But nevertheless and in spite of the evidence I am still widely considered to be  
A genius in France, a genius in France, a genius in France

People say I'm a geek, a moronic little freak  
An annoying pipsqueak with an unfortunate physique  
If I was any dumber, they'd have to water me twice a week

But when the Mademoiselles see me, they all swoon and shriek  
They dig my mystique, they say I'm c'est magnifique  
When I'm in Par-ee, I'm the chic-est of the chic

They love my body odor and my bad toupee  
They love my stripey shirt and my stupid beret  
And when I'm sipping on a Perrier  
In some cafe town in St. Tropez

It's hard to keep the fans at bay  
They say, "Sign my poodle, s'il vous plait"  
"Sign my poodle, s'il vous plait"

Hemenene humenene  
himenene homenene  
Poodle... poodle...

Folks in my hometown think I'm a fool  
Got too much chlorine in my gene pool

A few peas short of a casserole  
A few buttons missing on my remote control  
A few fries short of a happy meal  
I couldn't pour water out of a boot with instructions on the heel

Instructions on the heel  
Instructions on the heel

But when I'm in Provence, I get free croissants  
Yeah, I'm the guy every French lady wants  
And if you ask 'em why, you're bound to get this response  
(He's a genius in France! Genius in France!)

That's right  
(He's a genius in France, genius in France)  
You know it  
(He's a genius in France, genius in France, genius in France)

I'm not the brightest bulb on the Christmas tree  
But the folks in France, they don't seem to agree  
They say, "Bonjour, Monsieur would you take ze picture with me?"

I say, "Oui, oui"  
That's right, I say, "Oui, oui"  
"Oui, oui"  
He says, "Oui, oui"

I'm dumber than a box of hair  
But those Frenchies don't seem to care  
Don't know why, mon frere  
But they love me there

I'm a genius in France  
Yeah, I'm a genius in France

Gonna make a big splash when I show up in Cannes  
Gonna make those Frenchies scream  
"You ze man! You ze man! You ze man!"

Like a fine Renoir (waa), I've got that je me c'est quoi (quoi!)  
Like a fine Renoir (ooh la la), I've got that je me c'est ...  
Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi, oo-we-oo  
Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi, oo-we-oo

Bow diddy bow di bow di bow bow diddy  
Bow diddy bow di bow di bow bow diddy  
Bow

[snort]

I'm a taco short of a combo plate  
But by some twist of fate, all the Frogs think I'm great  
Oh, the men all faint and the women scream  
They like me more than heavy cream

When I'm in Versailles, I'm a popular guy  
My oh my, I'm as French as apple pie (apple pie)  
They think I'm awful witty, a riot and a half  
When I tell a stupid joke, they laugh(haw haw haw haw haw)  
And laugh (haw haw haw haw haw haw)

People in France have lots of attitude  
They're snotty and rude, they like disgusting food  
But when they see me, they just come unglued  
They think that I am one happening dude

Bowm ba ba bowm ba bowm ba bowm  
I'm about as sharp as a bowling ball  
But they like me better than Charles de Gaulle

Entre nous, it's very true  
The room temperature's higher than my IQ  
But they love me more than Gerard Depardieu  
How did this happen; I don't have a clue

Well, I'm not the quickest tractor on the farm  
I don't have any skills or grace or charm  
And most people look at me like I'm all covered with ants  
But I'm a genius in France (yeah), genius in France, genius in France

And I'm never goin' back, I'm never goin' back  
I'm never never never never goin' back home again  
I'm tearin' up my return flight ticket  
Gonna tell the folks back here where they can stick it

'Cause I'm never goin' back  
I'm never goin' back  
I'm never goin' back

The girls back home never gave me a chance  
But I sho' 'nuff got them Frogs in some kinda trance  
And I'm aware that it's a most improbable circumstance  
But "Great Googily Moogily", I'm a genius in France

Every Frenchie that I meet  
Just can't wait to kiss my feet  
Get in line, pucker up! Tout Suite!

Bowm diddy bowm diddy bowm diddy

I'm gettin' even more famous by the hour  
I'm stuffed with pastries and drunk with power  
Now they're puttin' up my statue by the Eiffel Tower

A little more to the left, boys, a little more to the left  
A little more to the left, boys, a little more to the left

I'm the biggest dork there is alive  
My mom picked out my clothes for me 'till I was 35  
And I forgot to mention  
I'm not even welcome at the Star Trek convention

But the Frenchies think  
That my poop don't stink  
I'm a genius in France 

the theater was silent for a moment then the entire Audience stood up giving them a standing ovation, they walked off stage feeling very confident in themselves.

Finn: hey Rachel you were amazing out there.

Rachel did not answer but just kind of stared at him.

Finn: Rachel?

She just grinned.

Michele: not anymore.

Finn: Michele, you took over.

Michele: for good.

Finn: I don't believe it.

Michele: now Finn you should know that while her personality is gone I am simply another version of Rachel, I'm not actually a different person.

Finn: really?

Michele: really.

**Scene Skip**

All three groups were on stage.

Judge: your 2010 showchoir Regional champions are.

Nobody moved a muscle.

Judge: New Directions.

They could not believe it, they had actually won, Vocal Adrenaline were in utter and complete shock that they had lost, it wasn't possible, Shelby went over to Michele.

Shelby: congratulations Rachel you did great.

Michele: thanks Shelby, hey are they okay.

Shelby: there just in shock, they didn't think it was possible for them to lose.

Michele: really, wow.

Shelby: I know, I've been trying to teach them not to be so overconfident but it never works, in fact I think this loss may be good for them.

Michele: I hope so.

**Note:**** should I continue it or not, please review.**


End file.
